La vida sigue
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Recopilación para la participación al Gajevy Love Love Fest 2015.
1. Selfie Sexting

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

Notas adicionales: Es recomendable que leas antes Tareas extraescolares, me he tomado esta edición del Love Love Fest como una continuación de ese fic.

 **La vida sigue  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2015  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Selfie / Sexting**

"Mira quien está mejor!"

Abrió el mensaje encontrándose con una foto de su amado gato sobre el cuerpo de su pareja.

La obsesión de su amada mascota con los kiwis no era normal, según el veterinario no pasaba nada por que comiera hierba gatera puesto que eso podía ser bueno para mantener su tracto digestivo afinado, pero jamás volver a comerse casi un kilo de fruta.

Ahora que estaba bien y disfrutando de lo que parecía ser una sesión de mimos no pudo evitar fijarse en el resto de la imagen; el angulo mostraba que estaba sacada desde arriba, el animal estirado por el torso femenino mostrando el vientre gracias a la mano que estaba sobre su pelaje pero casi en el borde se había colado lo que parecían ser la delicada curva de los senos femeninos.

Cubiertos de un sugerente encaje negro.

Levy nunca llevaba nada negro, ese era su color mientras que ella prefería cualquier otro dando igual la gama del mismo; muy de vez en cuando le escamoteaba alguna camiseta pero solo era para estar por casa y en caso de que hubiera estado de viaje para visitar a algún cliente.

"Y ese sujetador? Es nuevo?"

Por toda respuesta recibió una nueva foto.

El conjunto era una preciosidad, había que admitirlo, una delicadeza que hacia parecer mas pálida todavía la piel de su pareja mientras se aferraba a sus pequeños senos haciendo un escote mas pronunciado, la parte inferior ayudaba a destacar las rotundas caderas listo para ser retirado al tiempo en que acariciabas hacia los tobillos.

"Te gusta?"

-Necesito atender una llamada -dijo agitando el móvil, su jefe asintió y salió del taller camino de un sitio con mayor privacidad.

"No"

"Me encanta"

"Sobre todo como destaca el color de tu piel"

La siguiente foto era digna de enmarcarse, una de esas instantáneas que mostraban la belleza de una mujer receptiva a las atenciones de quien ella había elegido enseñando su necesidad; se podía ver un seno acunado por una mano femenina haciendo que el erecto pezón se elevase apenas asomando por el borde del encaje.

Y como se mordía el labio inferior.

Tropezó por el pasillo perfectamente liso en una carrera al baño.

-L-V-S-

Levy se dejo caer hacia atrás sobre la cama, avergonzada, habían pasado varios minutos desde que empezaron con el intercambio de mensajes y aunque era fácil envalentonarse se sentía intranquila por mandar ese tipo de imágenes; en mas de una ocasión habían bromeado con que dado lo dispares de sus agendas terminarían por tener sexo por mensajería pero nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado.

Hasta que surgió de forma espontanea.

El sonido de una nueva notificación la hizo coger el móvil.

Había sido sacada sin mucha complicación, a la manera tradicional en la que se fotografiaban miles de personas, frente al espejo y mirando hacia él.

La parte superior del mono de mecánico estaba atada a las caderas a modo de auto cinturón, la camiseta sin mangas que no hacia nada por ocultar la musculatura masculina estaba levantada lo justo para enseñar parte del camino de pelo oscuro que llevaba del ombligo hacia las abultadas regiones inferiores; subió la mirada lamiéndose los labios repentinamente resecos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Gajeel con su ropa de trabajo y no podía negar lo sexy que se veía en ella, cuando al final llegó al anguloso rostro supo que al día siguiente la costaría concentrarse en el trabajo.

La ardiente mirada desde los orbes rojos prometía toda una noche de actividades donde la ropa no estaría presente y el contacto físico seria continuado.

.

* * *

Próximo promt: Roleplaying.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	2. Roleplaying

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

 **La vida sigue  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2015  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Roleplaying**

Gimió suavemente al sentir que la levantaban de la silla hacia un torso humano, el olor a aceite y sudor era suficiente para no alarmarla y saber quien era su aparente secuestrador.

-¿No deberías defenderte hada? -el susurro contra su oído la hizo abrir los ojos extrañada- ¿Esto es lo que tiene tu gremio que ofrecer?

Había estado leyendo Fairy Tail de nuevo.

Hacia apenas unos meses que había descubierto ese manga y su obsesión con el personaje del Dragon Slayer de Hierro era tan intensa como la de Lily con los kiwis, ademas la había adjudicado el personaje de la lingüista oficial del gremio por que ambas parecían tener la misma altura con respecto a sus propias parejas.

La dejo sobre la cama mientras se reía de forma exagerada.

-¡Guion solido: almohada!

Le acertó en plena cara con el enorme cojín, la risa se corto en seco y cuando al fin la miró estaba preparada con el siguiente.

-Así que sí eres capaz de hacer algo...

Se lanzo a por ella a través de la cama, consiguió esquivarlo bajando del colchón y corriendo hacia la puerta mientras la risa resonaba de nuevo. Fue directa a su bajo vientre. La emoción del juego preparándola para lo que iba a ocurrir en el momento en que la atrapara, cosa que por los pasos que escuchaba tras ella no iba a tardar demasiado; se subió sobre el sofá poniéndose a su altura y espero a que apareciera por la puerta que llevaba al pasillo.

Dos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura antes de sujetarla contra la pared mas cercana, empezó a golpearle con la almohada y en apenas un segundo se vio desarmada, con las muñecas sujetadas sobre la cabeza y siendo desnudada a base de tirones.

La repentina penetración vino acompañada de un siseo por parte de su pareja.

-Vendrán a por ti...

-Eso espero -ronroneo antes de resbalar fuera de ella- pero mientras tanto, eres mía.

.

* * *

Próximo promt: Size.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	3. Size

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

 **La vida sigue  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2015  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Size**

El sonido de un plato rompiéndose contra el suelo le hizo abrir un ojo al momento, varios cacharros mas resonaron en la tranquilidad del piso y la queja femenina le hizo dar por terminado el tiempo de remoloneo que había decidido permitirse.

Su inofensiva cocina estaba sufriendo un ataque.

Al entrar en la despejada parte delantera del apartamento se encontró con Levy intentando alcanzar otro plato, algo empezándose a quemar en la sartén y a Lily maullando alrededor de los tobillos femeninos pidiendo comida; se acerco sorprendiéndola cuando la levanto por la cintura facilitándola la labor, tras dejarla en el suelo se hizo cargo del inminente incendio apagando el fuego y apartando el utensilio donde había tiras de beicon parcialmente chamuscadas.

-Quería darte una sorpresa.

-Lo has conseguido -gruñó, nunca había sido una persona de horas tempranas, menos aún cuando no podía tomarse tranquilamente sus obligatorias dos tazas de café.

-No de ese tipo -abrazo el plato observando como su pareja se hacia cargo del resto del desayuno-. Si no fuera tan pequeña...

Las manos masculinas volvieron a sujetarla levantándola sobre la encimera, el plato fue colocado al lado de ella antes de que la hiciera levantar el rostro. El beso fue tan intenso que la tuvo gimiendo por mas. Salvo que él lo dio por finalizado apoyando la frente contra la suya; al principio su diferencia de altura no había parecido ser un problema, puede que él tuviera que agacharse y ella ponerse de puntillas para besarse estando los dos de pie pero en momentos como estos, en los que algunos centímetros mas vendrían muy bien para poder hacer algo sin su ayuda, añoraba el haber crecido algo mas durante su adolescencia.

-¿Sabes uno de los motivos de por qué me gustas así?

Negó mirando a unos ojos que se oscurecieron repentinamente.

-Por que puedo hacer esto una y otra vez.

Se agacho lo suficiente para cargarla contra el hombro mientras que con el otro brazo cogía la bandeja donde había apilado una macedonia, los huevos revueltos, el beicon y dos tazas con sus respectivos cafés; el paseo duró unas zancadas y la dejo sobre la cama antes de poner el desayuno sobre el colchón.

-Buenos días Levy.

No pudo evitarlo, empezó a reír al darse cuenta de que, de no ser por su tamaño, este tipo de momentos no se darían con tanta facilidad.

-Buenos días Gajeel.

.

* * *

Próximo promt: Workhours.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	4. Workhours Love bites

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

 **La vida sigue  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2015  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Workhours / Love bites  
**

-¿Doctora McGarden?

-Un segundo, lo que tarde en...

-Un hombre que dice ser su prometido esta aquí.

Levanto la vista del texto hacia la puerta donde la secretaria del departamento de Lenguas Antiguas esperaba. Por lo que recordaba del planning de la nevera ese mes no tenia ningún viaje planeado; con los años se había convertido en uno de los mejores mecánicos del país y era solicitado en todas las islas para la reparación de los mas variopintos coches.

Cerro el cuaderno dejándolo junto con el estuche y la lupa en la bandeja inferior de la mesa donde reposaba el delicado libro que estaba traduciendo en ese momento, al salir de la sala de estudio especialmente acondicionada para su preservación se deshizo de la mascarilla y los guantes de algodón.

Todos en la universidad sabían que estaba prometida pero nunca habían visto a Gajeel, él mismo se negaba a ir a las distintas celebraciones que se hacían, así que que de repente se presentara allí era algo muy raro.

-¿Ha dicho por qué ha venido?

-No, pero ha traído una bolsa con comida, una manta y un transportin.

Frunció el ceño avanzando por el pasillo que la llevo hasta la discreta recepción, apoyado contra el mostrador sobre el que estaba el transportin estaba Gajeel, la puerta abierta mientras rascaba al ocupante, la manta y la bolsa con comida al lado de ellos.

¿Por qué estaba Pantherlily allí?

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Si alguien pregunta por la Doctora McGarden esta en una reunión -espeto a la sorprendida secretaria mientras la rodeaba con un brazo-, y es posible que vuelva mañana.

-Sí... señor...

La saco del edificio sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, en vez de ir al aparcamiento la llevo a la explanada posterior donde todas las primaveras organizaban los picnics para ver los cerezos en flor, en ese momento hacia semanas que habían florecido pero aún quedaban zonas rosas en las copas.

-Este es un buen lugar...

Extendió la manta antes de abrir la puerta para dejar que Lily deambulara libremente y empezó a sacar la comida de la bolsa: un bote de Calpis de manzana, dos latas de café, varias bolas de arroz, sándwiches, bolsas de patatas fritas de distintas variedades... una vez al año hacían un picnic junto con Lily para celebrar dos cosas.

La operación que permitió que el gato de oscuro pelaje salvara el ojo.

Y su aniversario de pareja.

-¿Era hoy? ¿Nuestro aniversario es hoy?

-Y se supone que pasas tu vida entre papeles y mirando siempre la agenda -tiró de ella haciéndola caer a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Gimió en el momento que la mordisqueo en el cuello, la sensación de sus colmillos contra su piel la hizo derretirse contra el torso masculino al tiempo que temblaba al notar como las manos masculinas se cerraban contra sus glúteos, a pesar de los vaqueros que cubrían a ambos pudo notar como una firme erección se apretaba contra su núcleo.

La mano se colo rápidamente bajo la camisa en busca de un pezón, se aferro con fuerza mordiéndose los labios pero no por ello su pareja se alejo de lo que hacia sobre su cuello.

La estaba dejando el primer chupetón.

-Gajeel... -intento protestar, después de como la había sacado del trabajo todos empezarían a hacer preguntas sobre la marca.

La dejo sobre la manta soltando los vaqueros, no pudo oponer resistencia por que el calor de la mirada masculina la hizo retorcerse en su contra deseando lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Creo que esta vez empezaremos por el final.

.

* * *

Próximo promt: Wedding night / Seduction

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	5. Wedding night Seduction

Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

 **La vida sigue  
**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2015  
**

 **Por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Wedding night / Seduction**

Se removió nerviosa sobre la cama, a pesar de los años y de todas las veces que habían intimado se sentía nerviosa, mantenía la cabeza sobre un brazo flexionado mientras estiraba el cuerpo en dirección contraria y la otra mano asomaba por la curva de su cadera, pero seguía removiendo las piernas sin saber muy bien como colocarlas.

¿Por que de todas las noches tenia que haber escogido esta?

La puerta del baño se abrió y su pareja no llego muy lejos tras verla.

Vestida con un conjunto de corsé, tanga y medias en un gris plomo así como tumbada sobre la cama sabia que se veía como toda una seductora, cosa que no era pero que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creo... que se ha equivocado de habitación.

-Lo dudo -le llamo con la mano mientras se lamia los labios. Gajeel avanzo hasta el mismo borde de la cama así que se levanto gateando hasta arrodillarse frente a él.

-A mi mujer no va ha gustarle que usted este aquí.

-¿Tiene esposa?

-Desde hace unas horas.

-Oh, así que esto es por ella entonces.

Le dedico una mirada juguetona antes de soltar el botón de los pantalones y deshacer la cremallera, metiendo la mano dentro de los calzoncillos alcanzo la erección sacándola de su cálido refugio; escucho un gemido por encima de ella y al mirar de nuevo le vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás pero eso se convirtió en un grito ahogado en el momento en que le rodeo con la boca.

Pocas veces había podido tomar el control total de como y cuando darle placer; lo suyo era mas propio de algo que tenia que ser apaciguado con prontitud para luego disfrutar de caricias perdidas mientras se recuperaban para otra ronda. Nada diferente a cuando estaban en el instituto.

Una mano se apretó contra su cráneo y aún así siguió.

-Maldita sea Levy...

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Por supuesto que sí Señora Redfox.

.

* * *

Sé que en cuanto a publicación voy tarde con este pero la vida real se cruza de maneras insospechadas, nos vemos en el siguiente ;)

A todos los que lo habéis leído, a todos los que lo leeréis.

A todos los que lo habéis puesto como favorito, a todos los que tuvisteis un ojo encima.

GRACIAS


End file.
